


The 5 (or More) People You Meet in the Underworld

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has some unfinished business with some of the residents of the Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 (or More) People You Meet in the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kept thinking about how Neal’s name has been mentioned a lot on the show lately lately. And how we’re going to the Underworld. Which kind of makes me think that we might see Neal again soon. Which somehow lead to this. Enjoy! 
> 
> This is set post 5a and Emma is no longer the Dark One!
> 
> Read on Tumblr at: http://demisexualemmaswan.tumblr.com/post/132343486691/the-5-or-more-people-you-meet-in-the-underworld

**I. Milah**

Emma’s jaw dropped a little. The woman had Neal’s--and subsequently Henry’s--exact nose and eye shape. Not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous. “No wonder Killian fought for you for three hundred years,” she finally stammered out, blushing a little bit. 

Milah smiled kindly back at her. “No wonder you were the one to give him his heart back,” she murmured. Emma’s eyes widened and she stiffened slightly when the woman hugged her gently. “It is so very nice to meet you, Emma. I’ve heard so much about you. Thank you for taking care of them. Both of them.”

“You’re welcome,” Emma said with a small, sad smile. “Why you? I mean...why would I run into you on my way to get Killian and bring him home?”

“This is your path into the Underworld. I suppose I’m here because...you wanted me to be here.”

“We don’t have much time here, do we?”

Milah shook her head gently, and said quietly, “In another life, we would’ve had more time to get to know each other. Is there something you want to know?”

Emma nodded. “Are you...do you...”

“No. I want him happy. That’s all I ever wanted for him. And you make him happy.

“I didn’t. For a time.”

“I know. You need to forgive yourself for that, Emma.”

“We already do, Mom,” Henry said quietly, slipping his hand into his mother’s.

Emma looked between her son and his grandmother. “Milah, there’s someone else I want you to meet before we go.”

“Who?” Milah asked curiously.

“This is your grandson, Henry,” she said, gently nudging Henry forward. 

“So she’s my paternal grandmother but also Killian’s ex?” Henry asked exasperatedly. Emma nodded, smiling down at him fondly. “Fantastic,” the boy deadpanned.

* * *

 

**II. Ingrid, Helga, & Gerda**

“This is Emma,” Ingrid told them, her whole face lighting up as she gently nudged Emma toward her sisters.

“Ingrid, she looks nothing like me,” Helga huffed playfully. “For one thing, she’s much prettier.”

“And she never had the Duke of Weasel-town chasing her about,” Gerda piped up with a small giggle. “That Killian Jones is certainly something, isn’t he?”

“I prefer the brother, if truth be told,” Helga replied. The two younger sisters began reminiscing about their brief encounter with the older Jones boy. Emma was reminded of the two geese from The Aristocats just watching them. 

“You really think you can bring him back?” 

“Have you seen him?” Emma asked Ingrid quietly, the question bringing her Emma out of her reverie. “Is he okay?”

“He’s okay as you can be here,” Ingrid said quietly. “He really loves you, doesn’t he?”

“Magic and all,” Emma replied wryly.

Ingrid was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry. For everything I did to you.”

“You were just doing whatever it took to get your happiness,” Emma said quietly. “I get it. Look where I am now.” 

“Good luck,” Ingrid murmured and dropped a kiss to Emma’s forehead. “I love you, my sweet girl.”

“I love you too. And I forgive you,” Emma whispered softly, letting her head drop to Ingrid’s shoulder. If she closed her eyes, for a moment, she was fourteen again and nothing was wrong. 

* * *

 

**III. Davey and Liam Jones**

“There’s another Jones brother?” Regina asked exasperatedly.

“Aye,” Liam said, with a proud puff of his chest. He bowed to Regina. “Captain Liam Jones, at your service.” 

“You’re a lieutenant on this ship, boy,” the haggard old man at the mast growled. “I’m Captain Davey Jones. The Flying Dutchman will take you the rest of the way. She’s a good ship.”

“Oh my God, can we stop being related to  _everyone_?” Henry groaned. 

“This is Killian’s family,” Emma said with a surprised little grin.

“Basically ours,” Henry shrugged. 

“You’re Emma and Henry,” Liam said, his voice bright with curiosity and surprise. He walked over to them and wrapped them up in a large hug. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you for bringing him back to himself. I owe you both a great debt.”

“No payment required,” Emma said with a gentle smile, laying her hand on Liam’s arm.

“Have you noticed there’s a lot of hugging in the Underworld?” Henry asked no one in particular and Davey Jones let out a bark of a laugh.

* * *

 

**IV. Neal Cassidy**

“You really can’t see him?” Henry asked, looking up at Emma.

“Nope,” she said. “Your father and I made peace with one another, and I made peace with the role he played in my life before he died.” She kissed his forehead. “But I know you miss him. So I figured you’d want to see him.”

Henry hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, tears filling her eyes. She never thought, during her time as the Dark One, that she’d get this back with her son. “Love you, Mom.”

“Love you too, Henry.” 

“No love for your old man?” Neal asked affectionately. Henry tore himself out of his mother’s arms and ran straight for his father. He squeezed his son tightly. “I missed you, kid.”

“I missed you too, Dad,” Henry replied, beaming up at his father.

“I imagine,” Neal chuckled. “Yazoo’s ‘Only You’, by the way? Nice.”

They caught up, and Henry told him everything that he’d missed while he was gone. Neal listened with rapt attention, clinging to every word his son said, until the boy fell silent.

“What’s on your mind?” Neal asked gently, squeezing Henry’s shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“You never forgave your Dad did you?” Henry asked quietly, looking up at his father. “For what he did as the Dark One?”

“No, I didn’t,” Neal replied with a sigh. “But your Mom deserves better than that. She fought for as long as she could. That’s what she does. But the Darkness was...for someone who has never had to deal with Darkness before, it’s a lot.”

Henry nodded. “I do forgive her. I guess I just...wanted to know it was okay for me to do that.”

“Does it feel right to forgive her?” Neal asked. Henry nodded. “Then it’s the right thing to do.”

“Is it weird for you that she’s moved on with Killian?” Henry asked.

“Is it weird for you?” Neal asked worriedly. 

“No. He’s good to Mom. And he’s good to me too. He really cares,” Henry said softly. He looked down. “If I start calling him Dad, are you going to think I’ve forgotten you?” 

“Never,” Neal promised. “If he’s good to you, if he helps you with things, cares for you, is there for you...if he’s doing everything for you that I would do, then of course you can call him Dad. But only when you’re ready for it.”

“I wish we had more time,” Henry whispered tearfully, curling into his father’s hold.

“I know.” 

* * *

 

**V. Killian Jones**

“What took you so long?” Killian asked affectionately into her hair.His arms were wrapped around her tightly, and she clung to him with every bit of her strength.

“I had to make a few stops along the way,” Emma whispered, beaming up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. “Now get me the hell out of here.”

His eyebrow waggle suggested he knew exactly what he was doing by making that pun. 

Emma smacked his chest and laughed, kissing him again.  


End file.
